Talk:Dragon Burial Mounds
Map It would be useful to have a map of these locations, perhaps marked on http://www.gamebanshee.com/skyrim/mapofskyrim/skyrimmap.png[[User:Jabberwockxeno|Jabberwockxeno]] (talk) 15:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Unsure about a state I discovered a burial mound with Alduin flying over head presumably resurrecting the dragon. The mound had the purple misty stuff flying into the sky coming from it. I approached and Alduin flew away, but no dragon came out. I went over to the mound to see if it would come out of the ground but it didnt. Just to experiment I shouted 'Whirlwind' , Frost Breath and Become Etheral and heard the dragon say 'Speak if you have anything aught to say worth the listening'. The dragons name was something like Volnuutsjak. Monkey-_ 21:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Same with me, I think it may be just a glitch. Oh, my username is cda081799 I forgot to sign in 15:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) A bit late now; you standing on top of it prevents him from coming out. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 06:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Same thing, but I never stepped foot near it. I kept my distance and had my bow ready, but long after Alduin flew off, no dragon came out and the purple misty-stuff (which I presume to be a dragon soul) just kept going. Foxi Hooves (talk) 06:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Odaviing anyone know where he was buried?(it is located near riften but where?) 18:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) found it autumnwatch woods(it has loads of stones around it so it is possibly his) 22:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Skytemple Runes There's a dragonmound there with an altar on top of it. It was dormant after diplomatic immunity, but before alduin's wall. It would be good if we could narrow down exactly how these resurrections work and when. Is it just when the player arrives during the specific act? Is it based on a time? Anyways, this one isn't marked on the list/chart 00:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Map, again This page really needs a map containing every single of these locations. I spent hours finding the Autumnwatch Woods Burial Mounds - with no luck. : I have a big map that I'll try to somehow chop up and add to this page at some point. I just have so many other things on my plate right now Jimeee (talk) 12:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Aren't there ways to get a paper map that has the locations of the dragon sites? i know i have one. oh! i remember, in Riverwood, sleeping giant inn, delphines room. There's a paper map on the table, you can take it. Then you just gotta zoom in on it in your inv. Hey I beat Alduin before I visited all of the burial sights. Will I still be able to fight the dragons? - 05:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, there will always be dragons to fight. 05:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: To be clear, the dragons will still appear at the burial sites as well as in nature. You won't encounter Alduin resurrecting them; it's assumed he did that off-screen since you didn't approach while he was doing it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 06:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Bug I have seen Alduin ressurect a few dragons and some of those few have a glitch to where the dragon being ressurected is still a skeleton.FortunePayback (talk) 17:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)FortunePayback